2014 CxB Week Drabbles
by PriestessOfNox
Summary: ClarkxBrainy drabbles for CxB Week Sept 21-27. Literary Theme Sunday. Mythology Monday. Reincarnation Tuesday. Hurt/Comfort/Sickness Wednesday. Crossover Thursday. Fanfiction Friday. In Memoriam Saturday. If anything I write is bigger then a drabble I'll post it separately as a one shot.
1. Literary Theme Sunday

September 21, 2014: Literary Theme Sunday: Taken from ResidentalPsycho's suggestion: Horror, Fantasy, Adventure... The Pagemaster.

ClarkxBrainy Week Drabbles

1. Literary Themes.

With all the technological advances in the future, Clark almost forgot to check out the things that stood the test of time. Obviously space exploration had stuck around, and pizza was as popular as ever, though lots of the other junk foods Clark knew were either gone or had changed in some way or another.

Lots of the Museums Brainy took Clark to, or "allowed Clark to see" as Brainy put it, had things that were new during his time, like Angry Birds, but were as relevant to the people of the 31st century as the Atari had been to him in his own time. Still there were always new superhero movies, though mostly about white male ones from the 21st century for some reason and most prominently about him, much to his embarrassment, and some vampire bat Brainy never gave Clark the chance to get a good look at.

The best thing to see that had prevailed the test of time were books, even though the paper bindings where mostly replaced by pads and tablets, the words were still readily available. Shakespeare was as prevalent as ever, as well as some Grimm Fairy tales right next to Hans Christian Anderson. Even better was the selection of Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Percy Jackson, Artemis Fowl and the Last Unicorn listed as "Classical Literature".

Still Clark yearned for a hardcover or paperback, to hear the creak of the binding and smell the pages.

When Clark voiced this to Brainy, Brainy looked at him in a way that make Clark feel silly, though Brainy had that ability on a regular basis. That's why it surprised him when Brainy all but abducted him the next day to take him to a genuine library with real books on real wooden shelves.

"Does this satisfy your literary nostalgia?" Brainy asked when Clark's mouth opened and closed several times in a good imitation of a fish.

Clark grinned and answered by finding a nice place to cuddle up with the fifth Brainiac, as well as a good book.


	2. Mythology Monday

09/22/14

Yes I know its technically after midnight but work and awesomeness in my off-line life got in the way.

Sept 22: Mythology Monday: Suggested by TrueLoveIsReal. Greek, Egyptian, African, American Legends (Like Paul Bunyan), Norse, etc... Or create your own.

This drabble inspired by the drawing Yu-Gi-Ah did for today's theme.

2. Mythology

It wasn't often that Gods fell from the heavens but Clark thanked the sky for the day it granted his village the honor of having Quetzalcoatl live among them. The very vision of the God's skin passing in the corner of Clark's eye made him pray his thanks.

Quetzalcoatl was not only beautiful but the most intelligent being Clark had ever known, not to mention kind. Life in the village had improved tremendously since Quetzalcoatl's arrival, not to mention Clark's personal life.

Clark had the privilege to be one of Quetzalcoatl's bodyguards, though it hardly seemed like the god needed one, which meant Clark got to see the god regularly, even if he couldn't look at him directly.

They reached the top of the temple stairs, Clark kneeling and bowing his head when Quetzalcoatl stopped and turned to him.

"It's odd," Quetzalcoatl said after a moment of observing him. "You're the only one here who avoids looking at me."

"I'm not worthy," Clark managed to stammer.

"You are many things Clark, and that is not one of them," Quetzalcoatl stepped closer to Clark, smiling when Clark audibly gasped as Quetzalcoatl grasped Clark's chin and lifted it upward. He chuckled when Clark still would not look at him. "I won't smite you, you know."

"I know, you are far too kind to do so," Clark said softly, heat spreading through him from the contact of Quetzalcoatl's hand on his chin.

"I wonder if you'd say that if you knew that truth," Quetzalcoatl said so softly, Clark almost missed it.

Slowly, Clark looked up and looked into Quetzalcoatl's eyes, purple and magenta and so warm as they gazed at him.

"That's better," Quetzalcoatl smiled but held onto Clark a little longer.


	3. Reincarnation Tuesday: Electric Sheep

09/23/14

I know I said I would put longer stories on their own as a one shot but I think I like keeping all the week's themes together. The idea behind this was suggested by Dracophile.

Sept 23: Reincarnation Tuesday: Suggested by CreepyPastaGoth. Reborn as different species, genders, alien race?

3. Reincarnation Tuesday

Electric Sheep

Like most people the boy had looked right past Clark the first time they encountered each other. It was to be expected though, Clark's disguise outside his Superman suit was meant to be overlooked. Normally it didn't bother him and was considered a successful day of acting the part of a meek reporter but, for whatever reason, in that instance it did bother him.

Though Clark really shouldn't have called him a boy, he was more like a young man, not much younger then Clark himself. And the only reason why Clark knew the other man's name and age though was because Lois had just interviewed him; he was a young Science Fiction novelist that had just won a few awards for his latest book.

The following morning Clark could not stop himself from buying a copy of the latest book by Quinn Duglas, pleased that the inside flap had a picture of the author along with some information about him. Quinn was only two years younger than Clark but had graduated college by the time Clark was in the middle of Junior High. Along with being a author he was a scientist, which was one of the reasons his Science Fiction novels were oddly realistic in many fashions.

Even physically Quinn defied the norm. Quinn was one of the only African Americans Clark had ever seen with natural blonde hair, that was a little curly even when pulled back in a ponytail, and also had blue eyes that almost looked purple at times. It was a striking combination to say the least.

As Clark read the book on his lunch break at his desk, he lamented not taking the opportunity to introduce himself to Quinn; to have not done anything to be noticed by the talented author. The world Quinn created was so wonderfully like the 31st century that Clark felt a little future homesick and felt like talking to the visionary would help ease that a bit.

"How are you enjoying the book so far," an unfamiliar male voice awoke Clark from his thoughts.

Without looking up, Clark answered, "It's hard to put down."

The unknown man chuckled, "I can see that."

"Hey Smallville, don't be rude to our guest," Lois suddenly snapped at him.

Clark looked up and nearly dropped his book, for beside Lois was Quinn Duglas.

"What, why," Clark stammered, "Wasn't your interview yesterday?"

"Yes but he graciously agreed to come back today for pictures since Jimmy was on another assignment yesterday," Lois answered for the author.

"How far are you in the book?" asked Quinn, smiling at Clark.

"Tenth chapter," Clark replied.

"But you just started that today, what kind of crazy speed reader are you," Lois looked at the book over Clark's shoulder, Clark unsure if she was impressed or annoyed; or annoyed by being impressed.

"Ah, you're almost to my favorite chapter then," Quinn continued to smile. "You'll have to let me know what you think."

Before Clark could ask which chapter was Quinn's favorite, Lois led the author away. There was ten minutes left in his break and it was a thirty chapter book, if Clark read the rest in the bathroom, he could probably finish it before then.

By the time the photo shoot was over Clark had finished reading the book and snuck away to read the book again so he would have plenty to talk about if Quinn were to ask. Unfortunately Quinn had to leave for a book signing but gave Clark hope that he would be back when he said he still looked forward to hearing Clark's opinions on the book.

In the days that followed Clark read the rest of Quinn's books; all twenty of them. Most of the books were part of a series but the most recent ones had been stand alone stories. The first one Clark read was definitely his favorite and kept the copy with him to re-read, slowly, whenever he could spare the time.

Surprisingly Quinn invited Clark to lunch to talk about the books and though Clark eagerly accepted he had to cancel last minute due to Lex being, well, Lex. The second invitation Quinn cancelled due to "sudden inspiration striking" and Clark only found himself more interested.

At last they met for coffee, or rather hot chocolate and scones near the Daily Planet, and Quinn got there first having the table covered with numerous papers that he was scribbling all over by the time Clark arrived.

"Inspiration strike," Clark asked when Quinn made room on the table for Clark to set down his food and drink, though he had been able to see most of the papers were covered in numbers and doodles.

"In a way," Quinn casually stuck all the papers into his bag without organizing any of them, "Just some new scientific theories to theorize; or something to look at later and wonder what I was thinking."

They laughed and talked about Quinn's books and Clark's works and the latest Brainiac attack, hot chocolate and scones turning into soda and sandwiches as time flew by.

"So does Lois call you "Smallville" because you are from there or is she being ironic likens Robin Hood calling his friend, "Little John"," Quinn asked, now doodling onto a napkin in an absent fashion.

Clark chuckled, "The first one, though I'm surprised; even though Smallville isn't far from Metropolis most people don't know about it."

"My uncle on my mother's side has a farm there," Quinn replied, "We go there every Christmas."

"So we could have passed each other in town," Clark was astonished he never noticed Quinn before, though he spent a lot of time looking down at he walked he supposed.

"Not really," Quinn shook his head. "We go straight to the farm, spend the night and go home in the morning. I don't think I've ever actually been in town there."

"Next Christmas you'll have to let me show you around," Clark hoped he didn't sound like he was pleading with the author.

Either way it must have worked for Quinn smiled and said he would enjoy that.

After that day they met sporadically when they could both make time in their schedules and not cancel at the last minute. They met for meals, random coffee breaks, sometimes just walking together somewhere for other meetings or appointments. Once Quinn even took Clark along to a award ceremony for Clark to write about for the Planet but they spent most of the evening in hushed whispers and stifled laughter as they mocked the announcer's "I hate my life" professor like drone.

The first time they kissed it was an accident. They were laughing about something and suddenly Clark just leaned in, actually getting Quinn's teeth instead of his lips. Clark thought Quinn would be furious but Quinn just laughed and pulled Clark back in to try again.

After about a month of actual dating, not just the "we're pretty much dating but we haven't put a name to what we're doing" hanging out of before, Quinn left to go on a book signing tour. Quinn admitted he hated talking on the phone but promised he'd do his best to annoy Clark in other ways while he was gone.

As Quinn had said he would, he never called Clark. Instead he texted Clark, sometimes several times a day. Things like, "I hate planes" and "I found chocolate to kill for, bringing back a pound if I don't eat it all before hand" along with "some people should not be allowed to leave their house" popped up randomly on Clark's phone but it made him smile non-the-less. Each night Quinn would send him a, "dream of electric sheep" text around the time Clark assumed Quinn was about to go to bed and Clark would reply with "X"s and "O"s and Quinn would call him mushy.

It wasn't until after a long day of saving the Earth from invasion along with the Justice League that Clark realized he hadn't gotten a single text. Once he was home he tried texting, then calling when he did not get a reply but all he got was the phone continuously ringing.

Clark donned his cape and continued to call, listening for Quinn's phone ringing to find where he was. He really wished he hadn't though.

While Superman was off saving the Earth, Quinn's hotel suffered a gas leak and someone smoking in the non-smoking hotel made the gas combust violently. Several people were pronounced dead at the scene, including Quinn.

Quinn died and it had nothing to do with being an author, a scientist or unwittingly dating Superman. It was just random. It was unfair.

At least Quinn had told his parents about Clark, he had been able to attend the funeral but not see Quinn again due to it being closed casket. That Christmas Clark sent hot chocolate and other sweets to Quinn's uncle's farm and gave his favorite book, worn from many readings, a tour of Smallville.

Some time had passed when Brainy came to bring him back to the future to help against Imperiax. He didn't tell anyone about Quinn, there was no reason for any of them to know.

Superman spent most of his free time outside of missions with Brainy, the familiar presence of his old friend soothing somehow.

"It's late," Superman couldn't tell by the stars outside the windows while they were in space but there were still a clock Lightning Lad had put in Brainy's make-shift lab to remind him to eat and sleep. "We should go to bed."

"I have some work left to do," Brainy didn't look up. "I'll go to bed in a bit."

"Alright," Superman sighed, knowing that probably meant hours and not minutes. "Good night Brainy."

"Good night, dream of electric sheep," Brainy said almost absently.

Superman stopped and her stared at his friend. It wasn't an unusual thing to say but the way he said it was, it was so much like Quinn it sped his heart rate right up there like after their first kiss. The whole thing was so surreal.

With time travel Superman had met Brainy first but then when he returned to his own time he met Quinn, whom reminded him of the future. Had it really been Brainy that Quinn reminded Clark of? As Brainy is now reminding Clark of Quinn?

After a bit Brainy looked up and found Superman staring at him, "Superman is something wrong?"

Another moment passed and Superman smiled, "Nothing. X. O. X. O."

"What the sprock does "X.O.X.O." mean," Brainy asked but Superman just chuckled and said he'd explain everything over hot chocolate sometime.


	4. HurtComfortSickness Wednesday

09/25/14

A day late and a dollar short but it's the thought that counts, right?

Sept 24: Hurt/Comfort/Sickness Wednesday: Suggested by Storm137.

While under the rays of the yellow sun it was nearly impossible to hurt Superman. Clark hadn't even been sick since he was five years old. Still that didn't mean he didn't need comfort on occasion.

Pete patting Clark's back after Lana ditched him yet again. Chloe nearly attacking him with a hug after Whitney did what Whitney does. Ma brushing back Clark's hair at times Clark didn't even realized he needed it. Pa simply standing beside Clark and giving one of his shoulders a squeeze without saying a single word.

All of these things made Clark felt connected to a world he had to hide himself from. It let him know that he was cared for.

When taken to the future, Clark felt lost without these connections. He sunk, being thrown up onto a pedestal.

Over time the pedestal was still there but the Legion stood beside him. Bouncing Boy patting his back, learning early on not to do it too hard or he's just hurt his own hand. Triplicate Girl tackled him with hugs, three times as much as Chloe but, to be fair, Triplicate Girl had a slight advantage on that one. Saturn Girl straightened his hair when it was windswept but also yanked on his ear whenever Clark doubted himself. Lightning Lad was not the squeezing shoulders type; he was more of the bunching the shoulder and inviting you to shoot hoops type. Timber Wolf would stand or sit quietly with him and wait if he sensed Clark needed to talk and he was very patient. Phantom Girl, per usual, was the most random and spontaneous, Clark never knowing if she was going to sarcastically mock him, cheer him on with over enthusiasm or try to braid his bangs.

For a while it seemed like it was just Brainy still looking up at Superman on the pedestal. He seemed eager to spend time with Superman but it was usually some sort of activity you do with a friend of the family visiting town; showing him the sites rather than talking and just hanging out together.

It didn't take Clark to realize it wasn't that Brainy just thought of him as some celebrity. The famous historical figure aspect was there but it was more on the lines that Brainy didn't know how to be personable. Even though Brainy had known most of the Legionnaires for years he still shrugged off Lighting Lad throwing an arm around his shoulders, avoided Triplicate Girl's hug attacks and other things that Brainy did to put distance between himself and the others. The only one that managed to get close was Saturn Girl but Clark imagined it was hard to block out someone who could read your mind, even without telepathy.

Soon Clark found himself patting Brainy's back, throwing his arm around the shorter boy's shoulders, grabbing him by the hand and dragging him out of the lab to socialize more. For what good was Superman's strength if Clark couldn't comfort someone? Especially if that someone was as dear to him as Brainy was.


	5. Crossover Thursday

09/25/14

Sept 25: Crossover Thursday: Suggested by Jack3Dragon.

Idea suggested by Dracophile.

Double the slash, double the fun.

Crossover Thursday

Bouncing Boy once compared the Time Bubble to the "teleporter" from Star Trek. If something crazy or bad was happening the Time Bubble was usually to blame.

On the one hand Brainy could understand the confusion in blaming the Time Bubble. The Time Bubble was usually involved when weird things happened. But in reality it wasn't the Time Bubble's fault. Really the blame rested on whoever spilled soda onto a Time Bubble remote and thought they could fix it by wiping it down and ignoring it. If whoever spilled the drink onto the remote believed in a higher power, Brainy hoped they were praying for if Brainy found them they were going to die.

At least Brainy wasn't alone in this. The Time Bubble worked properly on Brainy's trip to the past to pick up Superman but sparked and skidded somewhere other than their known future on the return trip.

Now they were stuck in what looked like Ancient Asia with a bunch of teenagers and a couple of younger children that could "bend" the elements using martial art movements. Admittedly not everyone here could bend, the boy with the ponytail made that quite clear, and if you could bend what element you got depended on what nation you were born in. There was one person, however, whom could bend all elements for they were a keeper of balance in this world known as the Avatar.

Shockingly that great power was held in the youngest boy of the group, a bald, tattooed monk from a group called the Air Nomads. Worse yet, he was expected to end a war that had been going on for over a hundred years.

His name was Aang and despite the pressure upon him he was mostly a bright, cheerful boy, whom obviously cared very much for his friends and had a great respect for life. The boy had been so excited to see the wonders Superman could do, at first thinking Superman was the manifestation of one of Aang's previous lives, another Avatar, but learning the truth didn't dampen Aang's spirit, still asking Superman a million questions a nano second and smiling in delight at each answer that Superman was happy to give. Oddly Aang made Brainy think Clark would have been similar to him as a child, if he hadn't had to hide his powers from the world. It could be part of why they got along so well.

Speaking of spirits, that's what the group had confused Brainy for at first, due to his green skin and magenta eyes. Again the ponytail one kept poking Brainy with his boomerang to prove his solidity until Brainy threatened to give the Water Tribe boy, Sokka, a permanent out of body experience.

When things calmed down and after proper introductions, the group started to work on how to get Brainy and Superman to their own world. Their technology was far behind that of their 31st century but Sokka, surprisingly had a lot of good suggestions. That is, once Brainy took the boomerang away from him.

As they discussed matters, Brainy noticed that one of the Avatar's group of friends stood a bit apart from the rest, on his own accord. He was the oldest of the group, already scarred, physically and otherwise, from the war and the only one to wear the enemy nation's colors. In fact he was the prince of the Fire Nation and Aang's fire bending teacher; Zuko.

Before Brainy could question the distance, Aang excused himself and went over to the older boy, talking to him in an excited manner, though different than the way he had spoken to Superman. They stood a bit away so only Superman could hear if he listened in, though Brainy could read lips if they weren't turned the wrong way.

That night as Brainy and Superman explored the Western Air Temple, after the others had gone to bed, Superman commented that Zuko reminded him a little of Brainy.

"Really, Sokka is the only one here with a mind for science; I thought he'd be a more accurate comparison," Brainy mildly protested.

"Maybe but he's a lot more outgoing for you though you both have a flare for sarcasm," Superman admitted. "But I meant more in personality, or maybe persona would be better. You both keep your distance from people for the most part, there's stuff in your past you don't like to talk about, you," Superman looked like he was trying not to laugh, "like to educate people like how Zuko is teaching Aang fire bending."

"I think you mean I like to yell at people when they're being stupid," Brainy smiled when Superman could not contain a chuckle, "But I get your point. Aang reminds me of you; always looking for the good in others and trying to force people to be social."

"I don't force you to be social," Superman protested.

"Picking me up and carrying me out of the lab to the meeting room for a movie is a method of coercion Clark," Brainy pointed out and Superman smiled softly at him.

They happened upon Zuko and Aang out and about in the courtyard and just as Superman was in the middle of saying, "speak of the devil" Zuko placed his hands on Aang's shoulders and Aang lifted himself onto his tip toes to kiss the older boy, wrapping his arms around Zuko's neck.

Immediately, Superman and Brainy ducked behind a wall to keep from being spotted.

"They're more like us then I thought," Superman commented, making Brainy blush and tell him to shut up.


	6. Fanfiction Friday

09/27/14

Another day late and another dollar short submission.

Based on the Once Upon a Time and Legion of Superheroes crossover picture Yu-Gi-Ah drew for my birthday earlier this year.

Fanfiction Friday

For once it wasn't the Time Bubble malfunctioning that caused something weird to Brainy that sent him, and Superman, to another dimension. They had just been walking to a Legion meeting about Imperiax when something materialized before them, something golden in the shape of a giant orb, and wrapped around them. Superman had been unable to punch through and the orb dematerialized from their world and quite literally dropped them into another world. Worse yet, Brainy landed again, quite literally, onto the lap of who seemed to have summoned them there.

This person was a man with light brown hair, about the same length as Brainy's had been before he had cut it if not a little shorter and golden skin that sparkled the same way the orb had. His eyes were a strange yellow gold as well and he chuckled at Brainy's sudden appearance in his lap.

"What's got you so green with envy dearie," the man asked in a delighted matter.

"My entire race is green skinned, envy has nothing to do with it," Brainy frowned, managing to get to his feet and getting a few steps away from the man. "And you're one to talk seeing how you glitter like a golden disco ball."

Again the man chuckled, practically a giggle really as he too stood.

"Not sure what disco is but my lovely complexion was a lovely side effect from a lovely murder that gave me my lovely power."

"Not a good thing to admit to being a murderer in front of a couple of superheroes," Superman all but growled from behind Brainy.

"You don't look all that super to me dearie," the man gestured toward Superman in an off handed matter.

Not wanting to turn his back to the man, Brainy only half turned to look at Superman, surprised to find that his clothes had indeed changed. His super suit replaced by medieval garb; a blue over shirt, similar to a jacket, with buckles most of the length at the front with a black string laced toward the top near the collar. There was white trim at the wrists and a bit of a white poking out under the jacket near the collar, from a under shirt. His pants were a reddish brown, almost a burgundy, with dark brown laced boots. He looked like something out of a fairy tale.

Then Brainy noticed his own clothes had changed as well. He had similar black boots to Clark's brown ones and black pants that almost felt more like leggings with how close they laid onto his skin. His shirt was also black but was more like a dress shirt, his Brainiac insignia embroidered into the cuffs of his sleeves. On top of the shirt was a purple vest with golden trim along with a golden belt.

If this were a fairy tale Clark would definitely be the prince charming of the story. Brainy wasn't sure if he was supposed to be some noble side kick or the villain.

"Now," the man called their attention back to him, "Care to make a deal with Rumpelstiltskin dearies?"

It truly was a fairy tale in this world; a truly odd fairy tale different from those of Clark's childhood or adult understanding of them. He never imagined Rumpelstiltskin would summon them from another dimension, seeking help of another magical being to help him travel worlds only to end up with him and Brainy. He never thought he would be sitting, being served tea by Belle, Rumpelstiltskin's servant or something more from the way the golden man looked over at her on occasion when she wasn't looking, as she smiled and told him to relax while the "warlocks" discussed business.

At least Brainy seemed to have the situation under control. He stood with his hands calmly behind his back, half smiling as he listened to Rumpelstiltskin's bargain.

If they were to be in a fairy tale Clark supposed Brainy would be the kind sorcerer that helped heroes on their quests. Though Brainy's sorcery was more in the nature of science, he at least didn't deny magic's existence anymore like when they had first met.

Trusting that Brainy would see them through this, Clark wondered if he could ask Belle about the chipped tea cup.

In Memoriam Saturday


	7. In Memoriam Saturday

09/27/14

Last day of CxB week 2014.

This theme was suggested by me because I wanted to go something in honor of the passing of Robin Williams.

In Memoriam Saturday

Though before the sorcerer brat that would not be named, Brainy didn't believe in magic. In general his people found the existence of something that so defied logic and scientific boundaries could not possibly be real. And yet the brat took all of Brainy's reasoning and turned his world upside down and made it wild and chaotic until the brat was taking away kicking and screaming by his home world.

Still, despite Brainy's acceptance of magic, Brainy never thought, had dared to hope, that he would not encounter it again. It was simply a headache.

That is why when Brainy saw a blue humanoid with a wisp of energy instead of legs flying about Metropolis, Brainy would have flown in the opposite direction if Superman had not seen it as well. Instead they flew after it, Superman curious as to what the being was and what it wanted.

As if to annoy Brainy the being turned out to be a genie. A genie whom had been wished free some millennia ago and wondered around the universe to return to Earth on occasion to see how it progress. This genie, whose name was Genie as well, as a free energetic being with the random thought process of a standup comic.

Unfortunately Superman found Genie hilarious so he stuck around and was introduced to the others whom shared Superman's sentiment that Genie was excellent company. Brainy tried to hide in the lab until the genie got bored and poofed away but the genie seemed to think Brainy needed "cheering up" and popped up randomly which usually ended up in a explosion and a mild heart attack if Brainy had been capable of having on.

"Come on Brain-a-riffic, there's got to be something to turn that frown upside down," Genie floated around behind Brainy as the Coluan attempted to clean up, not understanding why it angered the green boy when Genie snapped his fingers to clean it all up instantly.

"I am Brainiac Five, not "Brain-a-riffic", and I like my frown the way it is," Brainy all but shouted wondering where he could find a lamp to stuff the genie into and weld it shut.

"Come on, there's got to be something you wish for," Genie smiled, undeterred.

"You're a free genie, you don't grant wishes," Brainy felt the need to remind him.

"I don't have to grant wishes, I can chose to; that's the great thing about being free," Genie floated around until he was in Brainy's line of vision. "General rules still apply though. No brining people back from the dead and I can't make anyone fall in love, though the no wishing for more wishes rule is mute now." He floated back around when Brainy turned away again. "Come on, what you want can't be that bad. Sometimes just letting your wish out into the world makes all the difference."

"You can't grant my wish," Brainy hoped he hadn't said that with a sigh.

"Ah, love sick," Genie suddenly popped an old fashioned glass thermometer into Brainy's mouth, the red inside shooting to the end and breaking the glass, making little red hearts float all around the room. "I knew it."

Brainy spit out the thermometer and started to run around, trying to catch the hearts and shove them into a beaker, "Don't talk about what you know nothing about!"

"Come on Brain-tastic, I've been around for a long time, I know how it works, I can see the signs," Genie suddenly poofed so he was wearing a Superman suit and had Clark's hair with the curl in the bangs but still kept his twirled beard and blue skin. "You like your men super."

All Brainy could do was let out a frustrated groan, contemplating throwing the beaker full of hearts at the genie.

"That works out well," Superman's voice sent a rare shiver of terror down Brainy's spine but when he turned and saw Superman smiling at him, he forgot all about it. "Since I like mine Brainy."

"I'll just leave you two love birds alone," Genie said in a hushed tone and finally poofed away though Brainy hardly noticed for Superman had crossed the room and kissed Brainy's cheek and Brainy had dropped the beaker, making the little hears float all around them.


End file.
